united_states_government_simulationfandomcom-20200213-history
Otto Wolf
Otto Wolf (born June 28th, 1925) was a southern politician, Representative and leader of the White Klan's southern and most prominent branch. Wolf became well known throughout the USA and popular in the deep south for his hardliner stance against the civil rights movement, desegregation, and communism. Early Life Otto Wolf was born on June 28, 1925 to a poor rural family in Mississippi. He was homeschooled and spent most of his time working on his families farm. Due to financial struggles Wolf's family was forced to sell their farm leading to an impoverished life. When he was 15 Wolf's father abandoned his family and his mother died of breast cancer 3 years later. This prompted Wolf to join the army as his brothers had done before him. He married Mary Wolf when he was 19. Military service Wolf served 10 years in the army and was deployed to the European theater of World War 2 in 1943. He was relieved from service after being injured in the allied invasion of Italy. Many say that his hatred of Italians is due to this bad experience. Later Life Wolf's first child and only child, Jensen Wolf, was born in 1944. He worked as an agricultural laborer and became associated with minor white supremacist groups in rural Mississippi. He became well known in rural areas due to his involvement with such groups. Some critics believe that Wolf was involved in the lynchings and torture of black americans during this time but these allegations are not proven. Political Career Wolf announced that he would be running for representative in SE-1 in 1967 as an independent. Although he appeared to be a minor candidate at first, he quickly gained support due to his charisma and ability to attract large crowds of supporters who were reacting to the civil rights movement. Wolf campaigned on bringing back segregationist policies and combating communism. He is well known for his political rallies that involved the burning of scarecrows, socialist literature, and actors depicting racist depictions of blacks. These abnormal actions caused him to gain much attention throughout the country and criticism from civil rights activists. Wolf was elected in 1968 after successfully mobilizing both rural and urban whites to vote for him in order to combat the civil rights movement. Upon entry into congress many efforts were made to censure him but none were successful. He proposed and authored the Right to Life act which failed to pass the house and tried to convince congress to declare war on Albania. Wolf did not run in another election due to his disappearance. He was expelled from the House on October 25th, for dueling and wounding a member of the Army Remnants. White Klan Wolf was appointed Imperial Kleagle of the Southeast White Klan by Grand Wizard Paul Blart and helped start the organization. Members of the southeast klan were involved with the murders of prominent civil rights activists and their families causing many to suspect Wolf of personally arranging the deaths. Wolf and his klan were in constant conflict with the Army Remnants, an anti-white supremacist group. Wolf allegedly participated in a duel with an army remnants leader which resulted in the near death of his opponent. Army Remnants attacked a building owned by the Klan leading to a deadly fight between the two groups prompting the government to declare them both terrorist organizations. After this declaration, Wolf officially dissolved the Southeast klan. Disappearance Wolf disappeared in 1969 after dissolving the Southeast klan. This was most likely due to the large amount of investigations focused on him and his organization. His current whereabouts are unknown. Category:Representatives Category:Politicians